Her Smile
by KimyonaHaru
Summary: "Why is her smile so familiar to mother's..." SouMegu (Takes place in chapter 130)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shokugeki no Souma or any of the characters. They belonged to the original owner, and I only own this story (Because if I do own Shokugeki no Souma, SouMegu is would be canon already)

* * *

Chapter 01: That Smile

"Sorry for the wait!"

Megumi watched the red haired transfer student as he served curry noodles to some customers. Not only his fast pace to keep up with the customer's quick incomings, he has also had an old 'friend' which helps alongside with him. Not counting Megumi herself, of course. It was the person who stole over 100 cooking utensils from his unfortunate foes, Mimasaka Subaru. Good thing that Souma defeated him and make him give back all the utensils he stole. It's pretty odd, at least for Megumi, to see the once evil & naïve foe of Souma to help out at the booth. Apparently, it was Souma's offer that Subaru accepts, not vice versa. Everyone who watched both of their pace and dishes, can only watch in amazement and hunger. Megumi smiled to herself.

'They make an amazing pair.' Megumi thought to herself.

The people outside Souma's booth took interest on the dishes and rushed their ways to the booth. Eventually, the booth got swarmed by a crowd of hungry people. Megumi shifted her eyes off the pair on to a few costumers standing in front of her. The young woman smiled ecstatically at two young kids and then looked at Megumi. Regaining her posture, Megumi smiled warmly and welcomed them. Slowly, more customers began to advance and consulted to Megumi. Souma and Megumi briefly exchanged glances before the crowd completely distracted them. Their glances tell each other silent encouraging remarks and both of them understands it well.

Not too far from the booth, Tomita Yuuya observed Souma's booth. He's been observing them for more than an hour, and he truly see great potential of the three students. He never thought they – or rather Souma – could make such an interesting and delicious dish. Tomita saw hope that maybe, just maybe, they might be able to beat Kuga. Which is the current eight seat of The Elite Ten. It should be impossible, shouldn't it? But then again, Souma managed to go through many challenges with insane consequences unscratched. And he refused to believe all the things Souma had pulled off is based on pure luck. Tomita smiled. He definitely has a guardian angel supporting him by his side.

They continued to attract more and more customers. The tree of them worked hard and barely noticed the orange horizon began to take over the blue sky. Souma took the first notice and confirmed the time indirectly to Megumi. Apparently, Megumi's club mates are supposed to come and visit their booth for support. Or so what they told Megumi. She looked around and gives Souma assurance. It didn't take long for Local Cuisine Research Society to arrive in full-gear of lanterns. Megumi nervously thanked the chief for their kindness, despite Megumi's absence in their own club's booth. The chief smiled warmly and took a full understatement of Megumi's situation well. Her lips formed a smile as she thanked the chief once again. Only this time, she's less nervous. In fact, she seemed to have built a little courage for herself than she ever did before. Souma watched Megumi and her mates with a small smile on his face. 'It seems that Tadokoro finally has a little confidence in herself.' He dragged his gaze onto the pan in front of him. 'I'm glad.'

When Souma's booth are swarmed with even more hungry customers, Souma and Subaru almost lost their fast pace. Gladly, a few people are willing to give him a hand and help him out. Ikumi Mito, or rather Nikumi, practically danced her way to bake the Hujiao Bing. Isami boiled the noodles perfectly and Takumi fried along with Souma, matching his speed. Even Subaru is a little bit taken back for his fast pace. He unfortunately lost to Takumi's pace. But after hearing Takumi's insulting remarks about his slow pace, he immediately fueled up and matched Takumi's fast pace. Takumi smirked. Souma admired the entire booth for a brief second and grinned to himself. The booth is now complete.

"There's only one hour left before today's sales tally!" Souma yelled, "Let's get fired up!"

"YEAH!" everyone exclaimed determinedly.

The time dragged on and on, and before they even notice, it was closing time. They began to announce the Central Area's ranks, and Kuga didn't really take the announcement so well. His booth, for the first time, only won the second place. The first place was won by no other than Yukihira Souma's Chinese Booth. The students who helped Souma in his booth, along with Souma, cheered victoriously. Irritated, Kuga gritted his teeth tightly and caged up his upcoming rage. "Yukihira-chin..!"

"Good job, everyone!" Souma exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Subaru walked up to him and nudged Souma's shoulder and grinned back. "You know Yukihira, today is honestly enjoyable."

Hearing his remarks, Takumi snorted. Subaru shot his wide, surprised eyes on Takumi, "Ha, says the person who fries slowly." Insulted, retorted back, "What did you just say!? I'm obviously faster than you..!" but Takumi paid no attention to him and looked at Souma. He pointed his index finger on him and retorted, "And you! Don't you think I'm doing this for you! I'm doing this because I want to be the one who defeat you-"and then Isami barges in innocently, "We're really glad to help!"

"LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT!"

Megumi chuckled and watched as Nikumi joins in. Takumi's temper went higher when Nikumi bragged her arrogance and retorts to her. Soon, they began fighting. But nobody takes the fight very seriously and they just laughed. Megumi didn't join their argument, but she couldn't help but to get amused to see such great view. It's not everyday to see all of them laughing and talking like this. And even when they're fighting, they're actually great rivals who respected each other. Tomita then came and congratulate them. He also warned them that this is only the fourth day, which means the battle is not over yet. They were silenced for a brief moment before they cheered once again. Kuga only watched from afar, refusing to say anything to them. Souma unexpectedly caught his glare and grinned. Even more irritated, Kuga snorted and stormed off. His underlings followed him nervously as they exchanged glances to each other then to Souma's booth. When Souma shifted his gaze, he suddenly met Megumi's. He then grinned, "You did a great job, Tadokoro!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she gasped a little. 'Souma-kun… praised me…' she stared at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. 'D-does that mean I'm being useful? Being useful for Souma-kun…' She smiled. Her chest felt warm and she felt something like swarming butterflies on her stomach. Her mind went blank for a brief moment before working again, like a glitch. Typical ones you'll get when you're riding a roller coaster, or so she had assumed. She felt like she was about to explode any minute now and scream, but she wouldn't risk being weird in front of Souma. She just don't want to be seen like that, especially not in front of him. He briefly recalled the same feeling she felt when both of them are on their way home from the cooking school Isshiki had brought them to. She placed her hands on her chest and breathed heavily. Her face feels so hot right now. 'W-what's wrong with me!?' She gulped and smiled brightly at Souma, "Thank you, Souma-kun! I'm really glad I can help you out…" and shyly averted her gaze to the ground.

Souma went blank for a brief moment. But he immediately covered it with a grin an exclamation, "What are you talking about? I should be the one who thank you!" Megumi kept her gaze on the ground before Tomita congratulate her. She looked on him and smiled bashfully. Souma on the other hand, stood like a motionless statue as he watched Megumi. 'There she goes again…' Souma covered his mouth with his hand and kept staring at Megumi. He gulped and held the tingling feeling on his chest. He frowned deeply and bit his lip. 'That smile of hers….'

'The ones that mother used to give me back then… '

* * *

Heya! Thank you for giving this fanfiction a chance! ^-^ It's been a very long time since I wrote a fanficton, and this time, I'd like to try and write a SouMegu fanfiction! Honestly, SouMegu needs more lovee on this site ;-; I don't understand why people kept shipping Souma with Erina, because I don't really see anything but a comedic love, just like Nikumi's… And I personally think SouMegu ship makes a lot more sense…. Anyways, I will write Nikumi's name "Nikumi" instead of "Mito" or "Ikumi" because it just doesn't feel right x'DD Oh, and this fanfiction will follow the manga, only have a little twist… like, for example, I'm going to write my version of Souma's childhood. Apparently, Souma's mother is confirmed dead by the author, but has yet to reveal anything more than that. But I decided to write my version :3 hopefully, nobody in this fanficton will act OOC…

Anyways, R&R please! I'd really love to see more SouMegu shippers on this site *^*

~Haru


End file.
